Solo Mio
by Cath-In-The-Box
Summary: "—Ahora es solo mio — murmuró al viento, girando y caminando para ir al bosque y deshacerse de sus ropas que eran evidencia de que había estado ahí— así no lo lastimarás más como siempre lo hacías." Style y muerte de personaje.


Que puedo decir . . . maldito FF. No puedo estar un tiempo lejos de ti….jejeje bueno, eso es mentira, ya creo que pasaron años desde la última vez que subí algo por aquí. Que puedo decir, estar en foros, Facebook y…si mayormente esas dos cosas , me distraen de subir mis historias aquí.

Aclaro, esto será un Double-Shot, si es que alguien en verdad lee esto –patea el dA por solo darle una lectora- ¿Tan mal escribo? Criticas constructivas por favor. Las voy a necesitar mucho.

**Advertencia:** Muerte de personaje y algo de sangre y palabras fuertes no leer si no gusta, gracias~.**Disclaimer:** South Park nunca me pertenecerá, pfff si lo hiciera yo…yo…bueno, no cambiaria nada lol lo adoro tal y como va. Gracias Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

><p>Respiraba agitado mientras su mirada verde intentaba enfocarse en algo, sin embargo la oscuridad de la noche le era imposible y más aun de lo que había hecho. Lentamente se levantó de donde se había sentado y se frotó el rostro con su mano enguantada para limpiarse, más sin embargo solo hizo que se ensuciase más de aquel líquido rojizo que cubría la mayoría de sus ropas y rostro.<p>

Posó su mirada hacia abajo, específicamente en aquel cuerpo ensangrentado que además de tener el arma homicida clavada en su pecho después de haberla apuñalado incontables veces y hecho más cosas, tenia el rostro totalmente desfigurado, pero era obvio que había tenido una muerte dolorosa y terrorífica.

—**Te dije que te alejases de él—** susurró hacia el cuerpo inerte debajo suyo, una sonrisa macabra apareciendo en su rostro, agachándose para sujetar el cuchillo que había conseguido de la cocina de su victima, sin embargo antes de que pudiera sacarla en realidad de ahí, sintió la puerta ser tocada y luego una voz muy conocida que hizo saltar su corazón a mil ante ello.

— **¿Wendy? ¿Este bien? Habíamos quedado en salir hoy al cine a ver esa nueva película que tanto querías—** la voz de Stanley Randall Marsh se escuchaba preocupada mientras esperaba que su novia le respondiera, sin embargo al no escuchar nada, decidió abrió la puerta lentamente de esta **—Voy a entrar—**dijo, abriendo más la puerta y no notando nada fuera de lo normal debido a que las cortinas de la ventana estaban cerradas y la luz del pasillo no iluminaba mucho.

Extrañado ante aquella oscuridad decidió acercar su mano hacia la pared y prender la luz, la cual iluminó la escena macabra delante suyo, aquel cuarto tan femenino con los colores que le gustaba tanto a aquella chica, yacía manchado de aquella sustancia rojiza, palabras escritas en estas como "_Perra_", "_Puta_" siendo repetidas por toda las superficies disponibles de diferentes tamaños.

Los ojos azules del joven que descubrió aquella escena se agrandaron y con desespero buscó todos lados hasta ver en el otro lado de la cama, los pies sobresalientes de ella en el suelo; con temor de saber lo que vería, se acercó hasta quedar delante de ella. **—. . . —** negó con la cabeza y retrocedió con torpeza, cayendo al suelo ante lo asqueroso de todo aquello. Ahí estaba ella, Wendy Testaburger, rostro desfigurado y ensangrentado, mientras que en su cuerpo semi-desnudo estaban las marcas, huecos y aun el arma ahí.

Para el muchacho que pese a todo lo que hubiese visto durante su vida, ver algo así fue demasiado, solo levantándose lo más rápido que podía y vomitando afuera del cuarto de esta, tosiendo y sintiéndose aun mareado por todo ello; como pudo sacó su celular y llamó a la policía para que viniese de inmediato.

En tanto afuera de la casa de donde había ocurrido aquel hecho, el culpable que simplemente yacía mirando la ventana , sonreía con triunfo y hasta alegría, se lo había advertido y cuando él prometía algo lo cumplía, de una u otra forma, pero lo hacia.

—**Ahora es solo mio —** murmuró al viento, girando y caminando para ir al bosque y deshacerse de sus ropas que eran evidencia de que había estado ahí**— así no lo lastimarás más como siempre lo hacías, perra—** llegó hacia el borde del rio que había ahí, quitándose las ropas y mojándose la piel desnuda con el agua helada de esta, sujetando la mochila que tenia consigo y sacando la toalla y luego sacando ropas limpias las cuales se puso para estar abrigado de aquel clima frio.

En cuanto terminó todo aquello, juntó la ropa ensangrentada y toalla y luego echó gasolina de una botella de naranja encima de esta, buscando entre los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar el fosforo, prendiéndolo; observando un momento la llama que danzaba tranquilamente como si no fuese a hacer daño a nadie, siendo lanzada con simpleza hacia la ropa que de inmediato se prendió en fuego.

Kyle Broflovski observó con calma como las llamas devoraban la tela , terminando por encogerse de hombros ante el pensamiento de remordimiento que había querido atacar, simplemente ignorándolo, por más que quería admitir que había sido algo realmente estúpido, ya lo había hecho y no quería retractarse de ello, después de toda la experiencia que había conseguido durante los años , sabia que el retractarse de algo no siempre era lo correcto, aunque llegase a terminar siendo lo contrario de lo que había pensado.

Así fue que con aquella idea en mente, regresó a casa, caminando por las calles y pasando por la casa de Wendy, haciéndose el sorprendido al ver toda la policía y la ambulancia ahí. Siguiendo su acto de muchacho inocente se acercó a preguntar que había sucedido, notando entre ellos como estaba Stan sentado en uno de los carros policiales, siendo interrogado, aunque era obvio que el muchacho estaba temblando y se le veía demasiado nervioso.

— **¿Stan? —** intentó llamarle mientras se hacia camino entre la multitud, siendo detenido por algunos oficiales que le preguntaban que relación tenia con la chica**—Soy un amigo suyo de la escuela- —**antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de hablar escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo que se levantó y se acercó rápido a él, abrazándolo con fuerza, con cierto desespero incluso, llorando en su hombro y contando entre sus sollozos que había encontrado a su novia muerta de una manera horrible.

El pelirrojo lo abrazó, consolándole y susurrándole que todo estaría bien, que encontrarían a ese bastardo que le hubiese hecho aquello a su amigo, Stan asintiendo como podía a las palabras de quien adoraba como un hermano, no sabiendo que tenia entre sus manos al asesino de la persona que había llegado a amar desde niños, quizás y nunca llegaría a enterrarse de que había sido su mejor amigo quien había cometido algo así, después de todo, no había pruebas que llegasen a culparlo.

_. . .O eso era lo que parecia. . ._


End file.
